


Утренний ритуал

by artbloker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbloker/pseuds/artbloker
Summary: Командор и Солнце.





	Утренний ритуал

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой драббл-послесловие к предыдущей работе «Значит, и день будет солнечным».   
> Таймлайн - всё ещё будни Разведкорпуса под командованием Эрвина Смита до 57 вылазки за стены.   
> По традиции, конечно, есть иллюстрации!!  
> От yellow submarine - https://vk.com/wall-156928108_1437  
> От меня - https://vk.com/wall-158156542_2948

Пока солдаты в казармах ловят последние крупицы сна перед общим подъемом, в комнате командора уже зажёгся свет. Шуршат простыни, скрипят половицы, звенит стакан на раковине - это Эрвин собирается вступить в новый день. 

Он выходит в сумрачный коридор и спешит подняться в штаб. Делает полукруг, огибая здание разведки с востока, минует очередное сплетение лестниц и останавливается около вытянутого арочного окна. Оно самое большое во всем здании.

Раньше этот замок принадлежал какому-то графу, возможно, даже очень богатому. Под сводами этих стен проводились пышные балы, готовились вкусные блюда, и общался высший свет королевства, но хозяин покинул эти земли при загадочных обстоятельствах, и пустующая собственность была передана разведчикам.   
С западной стороны к замку пристроили солдатские казармы, возвели конюшни, графские земли были варварски поделены на тренировочные площадки, и двор покрылся пылью сотен сапог. Отныне эти величественные залы были наполнились руганью и беготнёй, а в стенах вместо возвышенных речей были слышны лишь стальные приказы. От былой роскоши остались лишь десятки тонких окон в коридорах и пара витражей, хотя роскошью это назвать язык не поворачивается - старые деревянные рамы трескаются, а зимой от окон тянет холодом, так что у разведчиков всегда на одну бытовую проблему больше. 

Эрвин отдёрнул мягкую алую занавеску - ещё один дар предыдущего хозяина - и поднял глаза в бесконечную даль неба. Догорали звёзды, светлел небосвод, стремительно вбирая в себя новые краски после ночи. Раздвигая горы облаков, желтый шар солнца медленно выкатился на небо из-за горизонта. Небесный купол вспыхнул, и солнечный свет заструился сквозь макушки деревьев, пропитывая собой всё живое и заливая коридоры замка. Командор зажмурил глаза.

Эрвин Смит никогда не забывает встать пораньше, чтобы встретить рассвет. 

Есть что-то бесконечно великое и родное в том, как в считанные минуты весь мир наполняется светом. Это даёт силу отдавать любые приказы, принимать самые сложные решения, каждый день сталкиваться с новыми трудностями, неустанно искать правды и приводить в движение огромную машину Разведкорпуса. Хочется вдохнуть так, чтобы сердце выпрыгнуло из груди, напрячь оставшиеся возможности памяти, всеми органами чувств запечатлеть этот момент и оставить с собой навсегда. 

Но Эрвин никогда так не делает. С сигналом к подъёму он продолжает шагать дальше по коридору, потому что знает, что завтра обязательно увидит рассвет снова.


End file.
